Double Trouble
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Peter Venkman finds himself in an unusual situation after a bust at a factory. Pregnancy makes him uncomfortable and being pregnant makes him plain angry. Ray, Egon and Winston all help out. (Mpreg. Don't like? Don't read)


A call to an old paint factory in Brooklyn kept the four Ghostbusters busy all day long. A dozen shadowy beings who made a mess of the factory were being loud, destructive and evasive.

"Got one!" Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz shouted as he put one of the many ghosts away in a trap.

"Same here!" Winston Zeddemore had also pinned down a ghost.

Dr. Egon Spengler joined his colleague with two smoking traps in his hands. "I have captured two as well."

"Where's Peter?" Ray asked.

"Haven't seen him." Winston answered.

"I believe he is on the second level." Egon pointed at the catwalk above.

Sure enough Dr. Peter Venkman went running across the catwalk as he chased after three ghosts.

"Let's go help him." Egon suggested as he looked for a way to the next level.

Peter cornered the three ghosts in an old office on the second floor. Stepping closer he aim his proton pack and fired at the first ghost. Easily catching the ghost in his trap he turned his back on the remaining two ghosts arrogantly. "Don't worry, you'll be with your friends soon!"

Just as Peter turned back the two ghosts charged at him, tackling him hard and splashing into large puddles of cold, red slime on his jumpsuit.

"Get off me!" Peter complained as he fell onto the floor and tried to wipe the viscous blobs of red slime from his jumpsuit. The slime was cold but it left a warm tingling sensation on Peter's stomach. "I hate slime!"

"Peter?" Egon call his friend's name from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine. I just hate being slimed."

"Did you catch the ghosts?"

"I got one. The other two slimed me and ran out the door."

"The ghosts didn't pass through the door. I would have seen them."

"Then they slipped through the wall." Peter snapped as he stood up from the ground and continued to try and wipe the slime off of himself.

"We'll keep looking but I don't think they're here anymore."

"Good. Let's go home. I want to shower." He patted his stomach and flinched. "Those bastards tackled me and got slime all over me. I'm done for the day!"

That night everyone managed to relax comfortably, except for Peter. As the day went on his stomach began to give him problems. What started out as a minor muscle ache turned into a full blown cramp. Egon tried to aid his friend but nothing seemed to ease the pain.

Staggering into the sleeping quarters of their headquarters Peter curled up in his bed and writhed in pain all night long. Sweat poured down his face as he struggled to endure the sharp pains in the pit of his stomach. The night was long and Peter was restless until the dawn.

"Peter? Peter!" Egon put his hand on Peter's arm. "Talk to me."

"Stomach!" He blurted. "It hurts!"

"Let me examine you." Egon pulled back the blanket from Peter and lifted Peter's shirt. A red stain on Peter's stomach looked painfully swollen and bruised. "I want you to see a doctor, I think-"

"No. I hate hospitals more than slime." Peter snatched his shirt from Egon's hand and rolled onto his side. "Just leave me alone!"

"I don't want to see you in pain." Egon refused to leave. "Let me help."

"I'll be fine!" Peter stubbornly answered. "Just back off and let me sleep!"

"Very well. But I will not watch you die."

For the next two weeks Peter was laid up in bed in horrific pain. Barely finding the strength to get up to use the bathroom and eat he looked horrible. When the pain mercifully subsided he proudly boated about his recovery and even showed Egon that the bruise on his stomach was gone.

"See? No doctor needed."

"I'm just glad to see you well again." Was all Egon said.

Ray had a strange question. "I still wonder what happened to those two ghosts who slimed you."

"Who cares?" Was Peter's casual reply. "I'm better, they're gone and I'm hungry! Let's get some pizza!"

After **four weeks** of seemingly normal business Peter awoke from his sleep and rushed into the bathroom. Violently he threw up and spent the next ten minutes kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Are you ill again?" Egon asked as he stood behind Peter in the bathroom.

"No, I just like staring at the toilet water!" Peter sarcastically answered.

"Do you need some medicine?"

"No." Peter stood up and wiped off his mouth with his hand. "I'll be fine. I must've eaten something disagreeable last night."

"Your appetite has been unusual as of late." Egon had noticed. "Perhaps it'd be best if you went on a cleansing diet."

"It's fine, Egon." Peter pushed past his friend to get out of the bathroom. "Stop nagging me!"

 **Eight weeks** total after the factory call Peter was still frequently sick and the pain in his stomach had returned. Egon insisted on Peter going to the hospital but he continued to refuse. Choosing instead to reside himself to his bed with a bunch of magazines Peter did everything he could to avoid running into the rest of the guys.

Peter had lost some weight from all the vomiting but his constant snacking seemed to help him put it right back on.

When **twelve weeks** came by and Peter was still sick Egon had enough. Recruiting Ray and Winston's help Egon confronted Peter in the bunk room and demanded that he agree to a few tests. Peter of course refused and denied that he was actually sick.

"It's a stomach bug!" Peter stated. "I'll be fine in a few days."

"It's been almost three months." Egon reminded him. "Too long for a simple 'bug'. There is something more going on and I want to find out. We're all worried about you."

Ray and Winston sided with Egon and refused to budge on the matter.

"If I consent to your test will you guys back off?"

"Yes." Egon agreed.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"A simple blood test should suffice."

"I hate needles, but fine." Peter extended his arm. "Knock yourself out."

Egon took the blood sample down into his lab and began running the usual battery of tests. No infections were present in Peter's blood work but his hormone levels were off. Taking a closer look Egon discovered something that was seemingly impossible.

"No, this can't be right!" Egon made his way into the sleeping quarters and addressed Peter again. "Let me examine your abdomen."

"My what? Why?"

"Your blood test was... unusual. I need to confirm something."

"Uh, okay." Peter looked worried but refused to admit it.

Egon instructed Peter to lay flat as he once again lifted up Peter's shirt. Pressing his hands along Peter's lower abdomen Egon located an unnatural mass growing inside Peter. "There is something here."

"What now?" Peter asked as he stared down at his stomach.

"Peter... I don't know how to tell you this, but..." He pulled his hands away and lowered Peter's shirt. "According to your blood test you are... pregnant."

"Yeah, right!" Peter laughed. "Ray put you up to this?"

"I'm serious Peter. I felt the developing fetus with own hands."

"Not funny Egon." Peter put his hand on his stomach and rubbed it. "I'm a guy. What you're saying is impossible."

"We all start off inherently female in the womb. Hormones determine final gender during development. Theoretically it's possible for a male to conceive and carry a fetus to term if the hormonal balance was shifted. Your blood work states this very fact."

"Where did you hear that crackpot theory?"

"From a colleague back when we were still in school. His theories are sound and I believe you may in fact be the very person to prove it."

"Knock it off!" Peter angrily jumped off his bed. "I'm not-" He looked down and noticed that he belly was distended further than normal. A sudden wave of nausea hit him and ran off to the bathroom to throw up again.

Peter had avoided all eye contact with his friends for the following four weeks. **Sixteen weeks** after being slimed Peter was beginning to think Egon was right. His belly was distending even further with each passing week and despite his efforts to cut down on snacks he didn't seem to be losing any weight.

Egon had explained his theory to Ray and Winston who were skeptical, but after comparing the theory to Peter's symptoms they too decided Egon was right. Peter was forbidden from attending any calls and was under constant watch by his friends.

 **Twenty four weeks** in and Peter had finally admitted that he was in fact pregnant. Sporting a basketball for a belly he stayed in his bed and refused to talk to anyone. Egon kept note of Peter's health while Ray and Winston took turns bringing Peter some food to ensure he kept his strength up.

"Peter, I'd like to have you examined again." Egon requested.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I mean I'd like you to see a doctor."

"NO. I'm NOT going outside like this!"

"Peter, my colleague who theorized about this can help you. He'll keep the examination quiet and won't report it."

"Don't care."

"You have to go. I want to make sure you're healthy."

"But I feel-"

"No. You don't have a say in this manner. You can either come with me tonight in the discreet of darkness or I can drag you down to the clinic in the daylight. Your choice."

"You wouldn't!"

"Ray and Winston have already agreed to help."

Peter sighed. "What time?"

"Ten tonight. The clinic will be empty except for my colleague."

"Fine. I'll go."

When the time came Peter put on a thick hoodie to conceal his belly as Egon drive him to the clinic. Egon's colleague, Dr. Mike Worth, greeted the two at the door and showed Peter into an exam room.

"Just hop up on the table." Mike instructed.

With Egon's help Peter managed to climb up onto the table. Unzipping the hoodie and pulling up his gray t shirt Peter exposed his protruding belly. "Make it quick."

Mike took one look at Peter and gave Egon an uneasy stare. "How long ago did you say this happened?"

"Six months." Egon answered.

"Curious." Mike rolled up an ultrasound machine. "Well, let's take a look."

"You look." Peter turned his head away. "I don't care."

Mike looked to Egon who nodded silently.

Applying gel to Peter's belly Mike set up the machine and placed the wand on Peter's growing belly. On the monitor the all too familiar form of a growing baby was displayed.

"Everything looks normal." Mike stated.

"Yeah, speak for yourself." Peter sarcastically said.

"And you said he had debilitating pain for two weeks?"

"Yes." Egon answered.

"I believe the pain he experience was his body creating a uterus and birth canal for-"

"I have a WHAT?" Peter cut in.

"You should also have developed a cervix in order-"

"NO." Peter pushed the wand from his stomach. "Too much. I'm leaving."

"Peter." Egon scolded. "Relax."

Mike turned off the machine and gave Peter a tissue to remove the gel from his belly. "As I was stating I believe his body had developed the proper organs for a natural birth. If your timeline is accurate I'd day he'll be due in about ten weeks."

"Ten weeks?" Peter mumbled. "Great."

"And everything looks healthy?" Egon asked.

"Yes. If there's any complication call me, I'll respond with a private, off the books house call if necessary."

"Won't be necessary." Peter insisted as he replaced his shirt and hoodie. "Now, let's go home. I'm tired."

Eight more weeks ticked by slowly. Peter was now **thirty two weeks** along. His stomach was much larger, looking like a ripe watermelon under his shirt and he wasn't sleeping well anymore. Constant movement and urination had ruined Peter's night life.

Hiding out in the sleeping quarters all day and then spending all night in the rec room allowed Peter to avoid the odd glances from his concerned friends. Rubbing his hand up and down his stomach he sighed and watched an old monster movie in the privacy of the night. Or so he thought.

Ray joined Peter on the couch. "Is this a good movie?"

"No."

"Oh. Can I watch anyway?"

"No."

"Please?"

"What do you really want Ray?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing without asking you how you're doing. I know you're tired of hearing that question a hundred times a day."

"How do you think I feel? I'm fat, tired, sore, cranky and a FREAK."

"You're not a freak! You're unique!"

"Same thing. Just a slightly nicer label." His hand shot to his stomach as sudden movement caught him off guard.

"Is it... moving?"

"Yeah."

"Can I... Can I feel?"

Peter gave Ray and odd look. "I guess."

"Neat!" Ray slowly put his hand on Peter's belly and waited for something to move around. "Did it stop?"

"No. Over here." Peter pointed to a different spot on his stomach.

Ray moved his hand and got excited when he finally felt the movement for himself. "Wow! That's incredible."

"Incredibly annoying."

"Do you remember that dream I told you I had earlier this year? The weird fever dream I had after getting slimed?"

"Yeah. You were in my shoes. Want to trade back?"

"Actually, yeah!"

"Said what?"

"Peter, I'd LOVE to experience what you're experiencing! You get to bring new life into this world! This is something that only a few people get to experience!"

"I believe a couple billion people would have to disagree with your math there."

"Come on Peter, this is amazing! If I could have a baby myself I would!"

"Yeah right."

"Yeah! Right!" Ray pulled his hand back when the movement stopped. "That dream made me realize how much I wish I had a family of my own. I envy you."

"Thanks Ray." Peter struggled to get up from the couch, fortunately Ray helped. "I'm going to pee and go to bed. Turn off the TV for me."

Five more weeks passed on, at **thirty seven weeks** Peter was beyond restless. His stomach was painfully big and had dropped considerably as his due date had come and gone.

"I'm supposed to be done with this by now!" Peter complained as he laid on the couch in the rec room.

"Try to take it easy." Ray urged.

"Nature will take its course." Egon reminded him.

"Well, I don't think nature is the correct-" Peter suddenly wrapped his hands around his stomach.

"Peter?" Ray took notice of his friend's discomfort.

"I regret everything I said."

"Contraction?"

Peter nodded.

"Egon?" Ray helped Peter to sit up.

"We'll take him into the lab. I have things set up. Winston?"

Winston raced from the garage and into the rec room. One look at Peter told him everything he needed to know.

Ray and Winston helped Peter walk into the lab while Egon prepared the room for the impending birth.

"How long?" Peter asked.

"Labor has just begun." Egon stated. "It could be hours, could be days."

"DAYS?!"

After nine hours of painful contractions Peter was already exhausted.

"Can't do it..."

"Yes you can." Ray encouraged.

Egon had Peter laying on a table with his legs up and a towel draped over his lower anatomy. "You're fully dilated. You need to push on the next contraction."

"Can't do it..."

Ray and Winston were both holding Peter's hands and helping him to sit up in a proper position for delivery. "You can too!" Ray repeated. "Now do it!"

"Push." Egon instructed.

Peter obeyed and began pushing. The pain was unbearable but Peter pushed through it. Sweat ran down his face and clung to his hair as he endured the contraction.

"Good. Again."

With each passing contraction Peter pushed, his body burning with pain with each contraction.

"EGON!" Peter screamed. "IT HURTS!"

"I know." Egon was still calm. "The head is crowning. Don't push, pant while I ease the head out."

Peter obeyed again and let out a gasp of relief when the pain finally stopped. The shrill cries of a newborn filled the air as the baby was brought into this world.

Peter leaned back on the table and breathed deeply. "Is it over?"

"Yes." Egon confirmed as he swaddled the newborn. "Do you want to...?"

"No." Peter answered quickly. "I don't."

Ray patted Peter's hand. "Can I?"

Peter gave Ray the same odd look the night they talked on the couch. "I guess... so."

Ray eagerly took the swaddled newborn from Egon and cradled it in his arms. "Peter, I know you don't want anything to do with this baby, but, it's gorgeous and healthy!"

"Ray, as soon as I have the strength to get upstairs we're taking it to the nearest hospital to be put up for adopt-" Peter's hand returned to his stomach as a second wave of pain hit him. "OW!"

Egon immediately returned his attention to Peter and checked on his friend. "Uh Peter, you need to push again."

"AGAIN?" Peter sat up with Winston's help. "Why?"

"Because the twin is crowning."

"The... TWIN?!"

"Like before, bear down and push!"

Winston supported Peter as he began delivering the second baby he didn't know he was carrying. "THIS SUCKS!"

The second baby was born easier and quicker than the first. As the cries filled the room Peter fell back and nearly passed out from the pain.

Winston happily took the twin in his arms while Egon tended to Peter.

"It's too bad Peter doesn't want to keep them." Ray commented as he and Winston stepped out of the lab.

"Yeah. These two are pretty special."

"Should we give them names so we can keep an eye on them or just let them go?"

"I don't know. This little girl has Peter's eyes, might be hard to let them go."

"She?" Ray asked. "You looked?"

"Didn't you?"

"Yeah. Two girls."

"Maybe we'll see them again someday."

"Or maybe Peter will change his mind. You know, after he heals!"

 **-End**

 ***** feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off


End file.
